Alaska
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: While on a camping trip, SG-1’s plane gets captured by a murderer.


TITLE : Alaska

AUTHOR : Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS : Lara_

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I only own my brain who created this story. I don't get money from it and blah, blah, blah… Just having fun with them :) Also credit to the makers of Metal Gear Solid so I could borrow their story line.

SUMMARY : While on a camping trip, SG-1's plane gets captured by a murderer.

DATE : 04-05-2001

AUTHORS NOTES:****Many thankyous for my beta-reader, Katie!!!!!!****

* * *

STARGATECOMMAND

Sunday, 04.30 hours.

A tired Major Carter entered the empty infirmary. She was still very sleepy. Janet had asked her to pack some things and come to the base very early. She had no idea why.

"Janet, why do I have to get up at 04.00 hours? I'm so tired that if I'm not going to find a chair soon, I'm going to fall asleep right here where I'm standing…Janet?!"

Sam looked around but she couldn't find her petite friend.

Oh, what the hell, she thought as she placed herself in Janet's chair. And before she knew it she was already sound asleep.

Janet Frasier entered her office in the infirmary. She was very…not sleepy… but rather excited.

She was excited about the trip they were going to make and her motivation for it. She was glad that Sam was coming along. She had to, otherwise her plan wouldn't work.

Janet was tired of this 'you're-my-Colonel-I-can't-have-a-relationship-with-you' attitude. She knew exactly what the feelings of Sam were for the handsome officer. She knew because, once a week, she and Sam would come together and talk about all kinds off stuff. However, it was always Sam who brought up the subject 'Colonel O'Neill'. How great he was and that he was so sweet to her…yeah…she definitely had an affection on him. And when Janet wanted to confront her about it, she would turn bright red and dismiss it.

Right.

So she and Daniel decided to give that relationship a little push. Help fate a little. She had asked Teal'C too but he was called away to his planet for a family reunion.

"Sam ?" she asked when she saw the blonde asleep in her chair. She smiled and watched the scene in front of her. Sam had her mouth a little bit open and the light shining on her hair gave it a magical glance. Her wrist was close to her mouth, reminding Janet of a cute little baby doing its nappy.

"Sam is a true sleeping beauty, don't ya think?"

Janet turned to find out where that voice came from and saw her friends standing there.

"Oh! Hi Daniel…and yes she is don't you think, Colonel?"

Jack only smiled, knowing what they were doing. He moved to stand next to the sleeping Sam. She must be really tired if she didn't hear them, he thought.

He touched her cheek lightly in a tender gesture. "Carter, wake up."

Sam stirred a little but then smiled. "Hello, Sir."

Jack was pleasantly surprised. How did she know it was him, without even opening her eyes?

As if reading his thoughts, she opened them and a pair of beautiful blue eyes greeted him. He smiled at her.

Sam gave him one of HER smiles to return his.

Jack didn't miss the meaningful exchange the other two gave each other.

"So, let's go. Our plane leaves at 05:30," Daniel said. He took his and Janet's bags and headed towards the elevators.

"Plane? Plane as in Airplane? Janet, where are we going?!" Sam said, with a what-are-you-up-to-now?-look.

Jack took his bags and Sam's, turning to Janet with a questioning look.

"Camping." Janet said, as she went after Daniel.

"Camping? I can't believe this…Janet ! !" Sam yelled throwing her hands up in the air. She looked at the Colonel and all he did was shrug his shoulders and grin.

"Let's go…CAMPER."

Sam grinned at him, maybe this trip wasn't going to be bad after all. She could see the image before her of their plane crashing down with Jack declaring his undying love to her.

She snorted and shook her head. Yeah that's professional. Taking her bags from the Colonel, they went off towards the first set of elevators.

05.30 AIRPLANE

Jack checked his watch for the fifth time since they had arrived. He turned to Sam who was sitting next to him. "Where's the pilot, for crying out loud?"

Sam smiled . "Sir, it's early in the morning…everyone is a little fuzzy at this time of the day, we'll get up in a few minutes."

"Fuzzy? What about snorry?!"

Sam looked back at him questioningly.

"Look at them…," he said while pointing at Daniel and Janet. " …They landed their butts just a few seconds ago and they're already sleeping."

Sam looked past him at Daniel and Janet. Sam smiled. " I think it's cute, just look at them."

Janet had fallen asleep with her head on Daniel's shoulder, while he on the other hand was resting his head on hers.

Jack snorted. "Yeah, I looked."

He stood up and looked around in the small private jet. "Hey, is there a pilot over there , or do I have to come out and fly this damn thing myself?!"

"Sir."

Jack heard the annoyance and the warning in her voice. He decided to sit down again and be a good boy…for now.

But because of the noise Jack had made Daniel had woken up. "What? Did we arrive?"

Jack snorted while rolling his eyes. "ARRIVED? We haven't even left the ground, for crying out loud."

Now it was Daniel's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't scream like that you'll wake her up."

Jack lifted his left eyebrow. That wasn't an answer from the Daniel he knew. He let his gaze fall to Carter and confusion was clearly written on her face. "Yeah…okay."

Daniel looked from Jack to Janet. "She hates flying," he said, as if it explained everything.

Just when Jack opened his mouth to speak, someone ran on to the plane, the unusually loud, rapid footfalls drawing their attention.

Jack, Sam and Daniel turned their heads towards the young man.

Jack noticed the trim body, green camouflage uniform and by the way he walked, it became pretty clear to Jack that this was a military man. The man was tall and thin, but very muscled. The contrast of his black hair and dark brown eyes against his pale skin made him look spooky.

Then he noticed something horrifying: the man had a gun in his hand that hung close to his body.

"Don't move! Everybody, get in that corner over there, and don't try to do anything stupid or there will be blood spilt. Okay?" The man yelled while he pointed his gun mid-air. Ready to fire.

Thank God, Janet was in the military and very smart, Jack thought. He watched her wake up and it was clear that she understood the situation. Carefully and slowly, she walked over to the corner where Daniel was. He noticed Sam looking back at him, he knew that look. It was the do-you-know-this-guy look. He shook his head and walked slowly next to her. Placing his hand on her back, guiding her to the corner. It was a gesture he had begun doing more often. Letting Sam know he was with her…or to reassure him she was with him.

Sam placed herself next to Daniel, while Jack placed himself next to her. She was glad that this was a private plane; they could do without all the screaming people.

The young man moved to stand in front of them, still pointing his gun in their direction.

"Don't let them escape." A tall, well built man entered the plane.

The first thing Jack noticed was the unique tattoo of a raven covering the man's face and forehead.

The man stopped next to the military guy and watched them. First he looked at Sam and Janet and then at Daniel and Jack. Up and down. Assessing his victims.

'Raven' the name Jack gave to the man, disappeared in to the cockpit. Jack took that opportunity to question the young man.

"So, where we going?"

The military man smiled, making his white teeth visible. "Alaska." was his plain, simple answer.

Jack frowned. "Alaska? Why…what the hell ? "

The man pointed his gun at Jack's head.

Well that was stupid.

"Leave him alone, he's no use if he's dead! I know it's not part of the plan but we can't risk them to walk outside and tell the police."

Raven had reappeared again. "Snake, you fly this plane to our base, I took care of the pilots…"

"What about these people?," Snake pointed at the group, using his gun.

"We can use them…maybe."

Snake gave Jack a death glare, withdrew his gun and turned to Raven. "Where's our Sniper? "

Sniper? Jack thought, why would they need a sniper? Jack had the feeling that this wasn't going to be one of his days.

"Wolf's already waiting at the base, she's taking care of the patients."

Snake disappeared in to the cockpit. Raven took his place in one of the seats, glaring at each and one of them. "You can make yourselves at home, it's going to be a long trip…and you can talk…learn more about each other …for it could be your last conversation."

Sam felt her stomach knot. Last one? Are they going to kill us, just like that?, she thought.

She felt slightly panicked, not knowing why. She was trained for such situations, but…not this kind of situation. They didn't teach you how to react when you and your commander were in danger of death and you loved him. He needed to know what she felt for him…but how is she going to? They had been in this life-threatening situations before and everytime she wanted to tell him she loved him before they'd die and everytime they get saved. But what if this time they wouldn't be saved. What if this trip really was their last?

She looked at Jack, who was keeping an eye on the gunman's movements. He was thinking, that she knew. But about what? What she wouldn't give to dive into his mind for a few minutes.

Jack's mind was racing with thoughts. He was worried about Daniel and Janet, but Sam too. He had this instinctive urge to protect her, knowing it was illogical because she is quite capable of handling this but it didn't stop him from feeling it. How were they going to escape? How could he protect Sam? How should he tell her, he lo-? Wow. Where did that thought come from? Who was he kidding.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Love. Yeah he loved her, and had for some time now. All these years he had had the opportunity to tell her and hadn't, and now this could be their last hours together.

He looked up at her and those twinkling eyes greeted him again, concern written in them He gave her a reassuring smile and turned his head to look at Daniel and Janet.

Daniel was sitting with his back against the plane's wall and with his left arm around Janet's waist, holding her close to him while his right hand held hers.

Jack was surprised and when he turned his head he saw the same thing on Sam's face.

"How long?" Sam asked.

Janet looked at Daniel. "Three months."

Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Janet, you never told me!" Sam said, the hurt clearly in her voice.

As ironic as it was in this situation, Daniel gave a slight chuckle. "Surprised, huh?"

Janet smiled at Daniel. Yeah, it had been some time now, and she was very happy with her relationship with Daniel. She thought it wasn't fair for her two friends that they couldn't share their love, like she could with Daniel. That's why she and Daniel decided to go on a trip, away from the regulations, so maybe they would (with a little help from them) turn to their senses and tell each other. And maybe the trip was "cancelled", but that didn't mean she would end her plan. She was glad this subject was brought up, it was now her turn to let her plan work.

"So, how long is it with you two?"

Jack coughed and looked with big eyes to Janet. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. I know that look."

"What…look?" Jack asked clearly irritated by the subject.

"You two are always gazing at each other, making fun, flirting…hey I know what I'm talking about." Janet said, smiling at Daniel, pushing the subject.

"We're not having any relationship."

That was the answer Janet expected from the stubborn Colonel and she didn't miss the hurt expression that Sam had. She had just decided to push it further when she was abruptly interrupted by Raven.

"You, blond one. What's your name?"

Raven came very near Sam, touching her cheek with his hand.

Jack didn't like the way he was looking at HIS Sam. Yeah, his Sam. Jack was surprised by the anger he felt welling up inside. Maybe Janet was right. "None of your business!"

Raven sharply turned to Jack. "And why not? She's not yours, is she."

If there was one thing that Jack had learned in prison it was that no-one would ever touch anyone else's property and get away with it. That was one of the rules, and those guys respected that.

Jack jumped up and slapped Raven's hand off her cheek. "She is and would you please move away from her or I'm going to do something I'm going to regret."

Raven only laughed. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know. But remember that I'm still the one carrying the gun". He grinned and walked back to his previous seat and placed himself there, still keeping an eye on Jack.

Sam laid her hand softly on his arm, easing him. She pulled him down again. She could see the anger still written on his face. "Thanks."

Jack smiled at her, the anger flowing away. "You're welcome…sorry if I was a little…territorial."

She pulled away her hand to rub her arms. Damn she was cold. Then she smiles up at him. "I don't mind…I am under your command. It's normal to be protective."

Jack gave a little nod and turned his head to watch Daniel and Janet. Was it normal to be so protective? Oh, those damn regulations. Jack really wanted to meet the guy who invented those stupid regs…only to talk to him of course….He grinned, yeah what he wouldn't do with that guy.

Daniel moved slowly because of Raven-dude and took Janet on his lap pulling her close while he made a protective circle around her waist with his arms. Loose enough so she could jump away if necessary.

"You comfortable?" he asked Janet. She nodded and placed her head against his chest, keeping a watchful eye on Raven.

Sam looked past Jack to Janet. God, she was jealous of her. Why couldn't she do this with Jack? She felt tears coming up; when she remembered the time she was with him on P3R-118. He had said that he loved her, well not in so many words but how many feelings are there huh? She remembered that she had laid her head on his shoulder, feeling so save, so comfortable with him. She wanted to do that right now. She felt that she was ready for him, but couldn't only because of those stupid regulations.

Janet was watching Sam. She was thinking, and she had a pretty clear guess about what and who. Here goes, she thought. "It's because of the regulations, isn't it?"

Sam frowned and looked at Janet. How could she know? She then looked at Jack. He wasn't looking at her, but carefully watching Janet.

Sam gave Janet a slight nod.

Jack sighed and bowed his head. "It would be a lot easier without them."

Janet was surprised at his answer, that wasn't the military man she knew. She looked up at Daniel, but he only shook his head, not understanding either. He was confused, just like her. Well, it was a start. The first step of their journey had begun. She then looked at Sam, curious about her reaction on that answer.

Sam was surprised. Had he just said what she thought he said? Sam felt like jumping around in the plane, dancing a little triumph dance. She couldn't believe this, he wanted it too. She smiled when she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She was ashamed of herself, acting like a teenager in love. But anyone who had felt true love would agree with her that it was…wow. Actually there were no words to adequately describe it. Love, oh did she love him.

Daniel smiled. "Look, we won't tell if you don't and besides they're not here.

Janet nodded. "Look, think about this very carefully. Daniel and I had the same difficulties. I know that Daniel isn't an officer but I still work with him. We decided to have a relationship off base. And it worked, you of all people hadn't even noticed." A satisfied smile came on her face when she saw Jack look at Sam. Here goes, she thought.

"Maybe you're right, maybe there is a way." Jack said only loud enough for Sam to hear while he looked at Sam, trying to read the expression on her face. She was smiling at him; her eyes were twinkling like two beautiful diamonds. Her eyes told him everything, they were a silent agreement. He decided to do what he felt was best. He put his hand on the small of her back, resting it there, leaving the decision to Sam, and she leaned in to his touch. So he slid his hand further around her waist. He felt her move closer to him. Gently resting her head on his shoulder.

Jack looked at Sam, her eyes were closed. He was glad that she was with him, she was his strength. For four years, they had fought together. They still did, and now was one of those times that they would probably have to fight again. How and when weren't the only questions.

Jack sighed, so many questions, so little answers. He looked up at Raven, who sat in front of him, polishing his gun. Who was that guy? And what were they going to do in Alaska? And why them? Did they just need a plane and were we in the way or was this something else?

He sighed.

Alaska of all places, why couldn't they go to Miami instead. No, they had to go to a REALLY cold place. Speaking of cold, it was rather cold in the plane. And if there was one thing Jack hated than it was the cold.

Sam shivered. Why couldn't they heat this thing up? She felt the goose bumps on her bare arms, the cold creeping through her body. It was so cold that her hands felt numb, her fingernails starting to turn a shade of blue. Shivers ran up her spine again as she rubbed her arms to warm herself up. "You cold?" She heard Jack ask, concern clearly in his voice.

Sam only nodded and sat closer to Jack, trying to warm her up with his body heat. She felt strange about doing this with her CO, but on the other hand feeling very comfortable. Maybe a lit bit too comfortable. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty.

"Hey, Raven. Can you PLEASE heat up this plane? We're getting cold here."

Raven looked up from his gun at Jack with no emotion at all. "We are born in Alaska, we embrace the cold."

It became pretty clear to Jack that these guys were impassive people and he looked at Sam, shrugging his shoulders. He wanted to help Sam, he knew how but wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do.

After a while Sam continued to shiver, it was so damn cold. She was surprised when Jack pulled her on to his lap and she let him. She felt his arms close around her in a protective circle. She laid her head on his chest, melting against him but not without noticing the wink Janet gave her. She only smiled back, rolling her eyes.

There they sat, the women facing each other and the men with their backs against the hard cold wall of the plane.

There was a peaceful silence, except for the engine's roaring, and nobody knew what to say.

Jack sighed; he was starting to get a really big headache. "Hey, mister negative. Do you have some aspirins?"

Raven's eyebrows reached up and he sighed, letting him know he was not interested. "Why?"

"Because, I have a headache the size of Texas."

Raven just shot him an eat shit and die look and proceeded to polish his gun.

"Well, I guess not then," Jack said under his breath.

Sam surprised herself with a newfound courage and drew her head to his forehead and kissed it gently. "Better?," she cheekily asked and looked down at her hands, avoiding his surprised expression.

It didn't take away the pain but Jack thought that the gesture was sweet. When he got over his awe and the guilt for breaking the rules, he in return hugged her to him.

Janet and Daniel smiled back at them; finally their plan had worked.

Jack carefully guided Sam's head so she'd be on top of his heart and placed his chin on top of her soft hair.

Sam stayed there and listened to the rhythm of it. His heart was beating very fast. Tu-dunk, tu-dunk, tu-dunk. And she felt her heart respond to him. It was their rhythm, their music of love.

Daniel touched Janet's cheek and when she looked up, kissed her full on the lips. He broke the kiss and rolled his eyes when Raven made a sound of disgust. He looked at Janet, than at the couple next to him. "Yeah, love is the universal language," he whispered.

Jack smiled and gave him a knowing look.

Daniel returned the smile and pointed at Sam, her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping. They couldn't let their guard down. "I'm tired," Daniel stated matter of factly.

Jack nodded, "I'll keep watch." He than grinned. Janet had changed Daniel. He wasn't that shy scientist any more. He liked him more this way. He sighed a happy sigh when he looked at Sam. The only thing it had taken for them to change their minds was an ugly guy and their two best friends. He noted Janet had fallen asleep, they were all tired. Coming back from a mission late last night and with only four hours of sleep, what else was gonna happen?

ALASKA

Monday, 10.30 hours.

"Atten-hut! Nap time's over, people!" Raven shouted. He was definatly a military man, Jack mused. Jack kept glaring at him and noticed everyone waking up in the corner of his eyes. He felt pressure in his ears and knew the plane was descending. A few minutes later they were on the ground.

Snake entered the passengers part and whispered something to Raven, than pushed a button. The famous 'whoosh' from the door was heard and Snake disappeared in the cold outside.

Raven stretched himself and pointed his gun at them. "Okay, we're here. Stand up and move very slowly, don't try any tricks. Follow me and shut up."

Jack almost stumbled from the last few steps of the stair, if Sam hadn't caught him, he would have probably landed on his face in the damn cold snow. He thanked her and after checking if everyone was with him, looked around. There was snow as far as the eye could see, there was a huge black building within the middle of the landscape. He started to count the floors; he was at the number 19 when he felt Raven push him to move on.

They entered the black building and went over to some kind of elevator.

Everywhere Jack looked were Soldiers. Not Air Force or any military kind he knew. The thing he noticed were the security cams hanging about every meter, not only security cams but the soldiers in front of the elevator they entered made his thought to escape fade away.

Jack also noticed that all those things looked pretty expensive and new. He took Sam by her arm and pulled her next to him, keeping her away from Raven.

"I'll bring you to level 34…don't try to escape because you can't. This building has 48 levels and 12 levels in the basement. Most levels are used for security and weaponary. Don't say I didn't warn you guys."

After five long minutes, the elevator stopped. When they stepped out , they were lead through a maze of corridors; security cams were everywhere along with the ever-present soldiers.

So much for escaping, Jack thought.

Raven stopped before a door. "Here is your cell. Enjoy your stay."

He opened the door and pushed them in. He closed the door and walked away.

Jack snorted and let himself fall on the ground in the middle of the cell. "Well, this sucks."

Sam walked over and sat down next to him. "You could say that again." She sighed and looked at Daniel who was standing at the door, than at Janet who stood in front of her. She saw Janet jump and turn around. "Janet, what's wrong?"

"Sam, did you hear something?," she said, while walking over to Daniel at the door.

They all looked around in the cell alarmed by Janet's alertness. There was only a little bit of light coming from a lamp near the door. So, they couldn't see what was in the corners.

"Who are you people?" a soft, kind voice said.

They all turned towards the direction of the voice. A young man walked out of the shadows and became to stand between the two groups.

Jack looked closely at the man. He guessed him to be about 30 and had civilian clothes on. It could have been Daniel's brother. He watched the look-a-like when he pushed his glasses back up his nose and somehow it made Jack smile. This could be interesting.

Daniel walked over and extended his hand. "Hi, my name's Daniel Jackson, this is Janet and they are Jack and Sam. We're from the Air Force."

The young man had an expression of shock on his face and looked at Daniel with big eyes.

"Air Force? Did the government send you people here?"

Jack stood up and walked over to stand next to Daniel.

"Actually, no, we were on a vacation when our plane was chaptured by these guys. And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Hal Emmerich, I'm a nuclear scientist."

Sam smiled when she saw Jack roll his eyes. She knew what he thought about 'scientists'. Well it looked like Daniel had a new friend. She stood up and walked to stand between Jack and Janet, who had rejoined the group.

Daniel looked surprised. "You're a nuclear scientist?"

Emmerich laughed ironically. "Yeah, it's written in my genes. My grandfather was part of the Manhattan Project. And my father was born on August 6,1945."

Janet remembered. "Day of the Hiroshima bomb. God has a sense of humor alright."

When Emmerich wanted to continue a woman walked in. She was tall, had long blonde hair and six wolves were following her. The wolves made a circle around her and glared at the visitors. They looked like they were trained as dogs. Faithfully following their owner.

The woman had a sniper rifle in her right hand. She pointed it at Jack and smiled.

"It's pretty hard to miss when your this close. They call me Sniper Wolf , I don't think I have to explain my name. What's yours?" she asked Jack ignoring all the others. She had a French accent making her sound very mysterious.

"Jack. Jack O'Neill."

Wolf laughed at that, her laughing was like the howling of a wolf. "Jackals don't belong in Alaska. You should run, run like the Jackal you are." She walked very close to him and without warning turned to Sam and pointed her sniper rifle straight at Sam's heart, keeping an eye on Jack.

Without hesitation, Jack jumped in front of Sam, shielding her with his own body. Ready to give his life for hers if it came down to it.

Wolf laughed again and withdrew her rifle. "You have a weak spot, Jackal, that's not smart in a battle." With that she turned and left the cell, the wolves following her.

Jack let his head fall back on Sam's shoulder. He sighed with relief. "For a minute I thought…"

Jack pulled his head back and turned his head to her. "Yeah…what a strange woman." He looked at Emmerich, wanting to ask a question but stopped when he saw the worried expression on the man's face. "Emmerich, what's wrong?"

Emmerich turned to Jack. "You should watch her. Whenever she points her rifle at someone, it becomes her target, and she'll never lose her target. When time comes, she'll hunt her down, like a pray. So, keep her with you and never ever leave her alone."

Jack turned to him, "I will. Thanks for the advice. Who is she anyway?"

Emmerich spoke looking at all of them.

"She's Sniper Wolf. FOX HOUND's sharpshooter. I know her, she can wait for hours, days, or weeks. It doesn't matter to her. She operates on instinct."

Jack snorted. "Like an animal?"

Emmerich smiled sadly. "I wouldn't go that far, but she is like those wolves around her. She has always been a hunter, tracing people down. She's the best, you'll ever find. That's why they hired her."

Sam nodded and walked over to the door of their cell. She tried to find a lock, but couldn't. Must be opened by the outside. Very smart, very advanced too. "What is this place? It's so advanced."

Emmerich explained, "This base is run and operated by a dummy corporation called FOX HOUND . It's used to build nuclear weapons. They are trying to build one of the biggest nuclear weapons in the world. It's all top secret, that's why they have built this in the middle of nowhere."

Jack stepped away from the group to investigate their cell. He kicked on the floor; solid concrete. He stopped and looked around and noticed two cameras on the ceiling, carefully watching every move they did. He turned around and watched Sam while she investigated the walls for any weakness.

"Isn't there any way to escape?" Janet asked, afraid for their lives.

Emmerich sadly shook his head. "There are soldiers all over this base. Hundreds of them. These soldiers are known as the Genome-Soldiers. They're trained for battle, one soldier alone is a small killing machine. They have enhanced senses of hearing and sight. They have no past, no future, they live for the moment. And if you can still escape, you'll die of hypothermia, this is Alaska you know."

Janet nodded and sighed, what was going to happen with them?

Daniel looked at Janet and sat down, pulling her with him.

"How did you get here?"

Emmerich followed his example and placed himself in front of Daniel. While Sam and Jack had given up their search and moved to stand next to each other against each other behind Daniel and Janet.

"I came here to…infiltrate…sort of."

Jack snorted. "Infiltrate? You think you're some kind of one-man army?"

Emmerich laughed ironically. "You're right I was a fool, they captured me and used me as their nuclear scientist. Because of my background. I ended up here in jail because I shot someone here, I felt so sick, they threw me in here. But it was pure self-defense. You have to believe me! I never killed anyone in my life before."

Jack gave him a resurring smile. "I believe you, and everybody feels sick when they kill somebody."

Emmerich thanked him and ran a hand trough his hair.

Sam felt Jack tense up. "And who is that Raven-dude? It seems that he's the boss. Is he the creator of all this?" The tight sound of his voice indicated his distaste for the man.

"Yes, he is, what they call here, number 1. Then you got Snake, who is number 2. Followed by Wolf. They run this building and they are in command, the Genome Soldiers listen only to them and to no-one else. They would shoot the President if they were commanded, they have no fear. But more about this Raven, well, his full name is Vulcan Raven. In battle it is as if he is possessed by the Devil. You should watch him, he's dangerous."

"More dangerous than Sniper Wolf?" Sam asked, wanting to know who she was up against.

"Yes, she's neither friend, nor enemy."

Daniel nodded. "So you're a scientist, why?"

Emmerich sighed and looked down at the ground. "Because I always thought I could use science to help mankind, but at the end it was me who was being used."

"Shut up Emmerich." Raven entered the cell, pointing his gun at them. "Move, into the corridor."

They stepped out, Daniel and Janet first than Sam and Emmerich followed closely by Jack.

Then in one swift move Raven took Sam's arm and pulled her with him a few meters away from the group.

"Carter!" Jack yelled in panic.

"Don't move or I'll kill her."

Jack had to watch helplessly as Raven threw her against the wall and pointed his gun at her.

Jack saw the savage glance in the man's eyes. He knew that look more than anyone. It said it all: set to kill. He felt so helpless and tried to run to Sam, but was stopped by Daniel and Janet who only shook their heads. God, no. This isn't happening.

WWOOOOOO, WWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!!

They all looked up at the sound. That sound, Jack thought. He recognized it and he wasn't sure if he was happy about it.

Suddenly, Wolf came out of the shadows, the wolves following her like pets.

"Wolf, what are you doing here?" Raven asked surprised.

"Let me shoot her, she's my target." Wolf said in that mysterious accent.

Raven laughed. "Okay, have it your way, but I'm watching you WOLF." He said evilly. He stepped away from Sam and stood against the wall, keeping an eye on the woman. He didn't trust her, he never had.

Sam swallowed, looking up into Wolf's eyes, and the fear she felt replaced itself with a strange sense of compassion. Those eyes…so sad. She watched in fear as Wolf pointed her rifle at her.

BANG

Sam screamed when she felt the bullet hit her body, and she clutched her leg and looked up. Everything happened in a flash.

Wolf turned fast, faster than the eye could see. Like a storm unexpected.

BANG

Sam heard Raven scream, Wolf had shot him in the heart. But it wasn't over. The reflex of Raven's finger around the trigger pulled and the gun went off, Wolf wasn't fast enough and Sam saw the bullet dig its way into her jacket.

Wolf screamed and fell to the floor.

Sam clutched her leg, but it felt worse than it probably was. It had barely grazed her flesh. Wolf is a good shooter, she thought.

Jack ran to her and helped her sit up.

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Go help Wolf." Sam said reassuring him that she was all right.

After Jack was certain that she was all right he went to Wolf, kneeling beside her.

Daniel watched from behind as Janet examined Wolf's shot wound.

Then Wolf looked at Jack and began to speak.

"I waited for this moment, I'm a sniper, waiting is my job. Never moving a muscle…ah…I'm lung shot, you cannot save me."

Jack frowned, looking at Janet for an explanation.

Janet pointed at the wound. "The bullet went through her left lung, I'm sorry but I can't save her. No-one can.

Jack looked back at Wolf. "But why?"

"I was born on the battlefield, gunfire, sirens and screams, it was my lullaby. Every morning I would wake up to find one of my friends dead beside me. Every time I prayed to the setting sun to help me make it through this day. The government turned a blind eye to our misery.

I became a sniper; I watched the world through a riflescope. This time I was watching the war from the outside, instead of being part of it. I watched the fear, the STUPIDITY of mankind. I took revenge on the world. I was a fool, I sold my body and my soul."

Daniel gave her a sad smile. "It's true we're all for sale, one way or another."

Wolf looked at Sam. "She was never my real target, I don't kill for sport. Like I said I was waiting for someone to kill me, please set me free."

"Noooo!" Snake came running and pushed Jack aside and felt to his knees next to Wolf, caressing her cheek and brushing away strands of hair from her face. He watched in disgust when Wolf coughed and his hands covered with blood.

Wolf held out her hand. "Give me my rifle, it is part of me."

Snake reached out for her gun and gave it to her.

Jack saw Wolf smile and he watched behind him. About thirty wolves entered the corridor and joined the others, making a circle around the dying woman, like she was one of them.

"Everyone's here now. Okay, Jack , set me free."

Jack shook his head firmly. "No, I won't. You got to live Wolf, try to fight. You guys must have a medical facility here. Right?"

Wolf coughed again and her breathing quickened. "I'll live…in my next life."

Jack watched Snake as he shook his head in disbelieve. "No, Wolf. Stay with me."

Wolf smiled. "We'll see each other again…next life…I…." Her eyes rolled back and her last breath escaped her lips as she lost her battle to live. Jack placed a hand on Snake's shoulder, trying to give support to the man whom looked like he lost someone deeply special.

A single tear tolled over Snake's cheek. "I loved her, you know. She wasn't so bad. But eventually everyone dies when their times up. And I guess this was the end of her journey,"

He turned to all of them and looked them one by one in the eyes, "the important thing about life is …live! Living is a link to the future, that's life."

He stood up and sighed. "If Wolf trusted you, it means you're noble people. And I will trust you then. I will take you out of here."

ALASKA, OUTSIDE THE COMPLEX

"This is it, I arranged a chopper for you, it'll take you wherever you want."

With that Snake stepped through the snow back to the large complex.

"Snake, wait!"

Snake stopped and turned to Jack, wondering why he had called him back.

"What are you going to do with the base? I mean you are the boss now."

"I'll send the soldiers to US Army where they can be used to help other people. And the base…let's just say that there's going to be an accident with one of the nuclear weapons…."

He smiled and turned on his heels, continuing his journey.

Jack's gut instinct told him to trust this guy, and he would. It was albeit confusing as Hell but his risk assessment told him to get into the Chopper and get the hell out of there.

Janet reached for Daniel's hand. "Come on Daniel, let's go." Daniel looked at her. "Where to?"

Sam walked a little bit further in the snow, feeling the icy breeze of the wind. Than she smiled and looked at her friends. "Wolf's journey ended but she'll live further in our memories. Let's just get on to the chopper, it's getting cold out here."

Jack walked up behind her and took Sam's hand, guiding her into the chopper. He watched Daniel, Janet and Emmerich enter with them.

With a loud sound the chopper took off, leaving the big complex behind them.

Jack looked at Daniel who was kissing Janet very passionately. He smiled and looked at Sam, knowing she was looking at them too. "Sam," he whispered tentatively. He saw her look up to him and then at his lips. All kinds of sensations warped through their bodies, their minds and their hearts.

He lowered his head and kissed her softly, he felt her trace his lips with her tongue, he opened his mouth and their kiss became more passionate, more needing. The need for each other and its love. The need to heal.

Sam was dazzled from all the emotions she felt. Her stomach knotted, butterflies were surely having a party in there. Oh, love. The only thing she felt, love. She backed away, needing air. She looked up at Jack's twinkling brown eyes. She smiled when he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch when his fingers caressed her cheek.

"Err, this is all very sweet, but what are you going to do with me?"

Jack and Sam broke their moment of love to look at Emmerich.

"Nothing. You can go where you want. But for the meantime, stick with us. If you like."

Janet nodded. "Yeah, we still have our camping trip, right?!"

"Right." They all yelled happily.

Emmerich smiled. "You people are very nice for Air Force people."

Jack laughed. "Well, we're not all jerks…at least not all of us." He looked at Sam and kissed her on the nose. Yes, a new life was in front of them.

END. Thanks for reading my story!!!


End file.
